fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dark Paladin X/Tsukuyo Amane
This is a fan servant for Tsukuyo Amane from Magia Record. Active Skills First Skill= Quick + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |3leveleffect = Attack + |3l1 = 10% |3l2 = 11% |3l3 = 12% |3l4 = 13% |3l5 = 14% |3l6 = 15% |3l7 = 16% |3l8 = 17% |3l9 = 18% |3l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Critical damage + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Additional Critical damage + |2l1 = 80% |2l2 = 82% |2l3 = 84% |2l4 = 86% |2l5 = 88% |2l6 = 90% |2l7 = 92% |2l8 = 94% |2l9 = 96% |2l10 = 100% |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} - Tsukuyo's Gift A= Critical damage + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Additional Critical damage + |2l1 = 80% |2l2 = 82% |2l3 = 84% |2l4 = 86% |2l5 = 88% |2l6 = 90% |2l7 = 92% |2l8 = 94% |2l9 = 96% |2l10 = 100% |3leveleffect = HP regen + |3l1 = 1000 HP |3l2 = 1100 HP |3l3 = 1200 HP |3l4 = 1300 HP |3l5 = 1400 HP |3l6 = 1500 HP |3l7 = 1600 HP |3l8 = 1700 HP |3l9 = 1800 HP |3l10 = 2000 HP |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} }} |-| Third Skill= Defense + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Damage Taken - |2l1 = 500 |2l2 = 600 |2l3 = 700 |2l4 = 800 |2l5 = 900 |2l6 = 1000 |2l7 = 1100 |2l8 = 1200 |2l9 = 1300 |2l10 = 1500 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Deal 750% damage to all enemies. Increases Quick card critical damage to all allies for 3 turns|leveleffect = Quick Crit dmg+|l1 = 30%|l2 = 35%|l3 = 40%|l4 = 45%|l5 = 50%|overchargeeffect = Deal additional damage against Avenger enemies.|chargeeffect = Extra Damage +|c1 = 200%|c2 = 267.5%|c3 = 275%|c4 = 287.5%|c5 = 300%}} Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |6qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level Category:Blog posts